Xerov
"You watch someone for long enough, you get to know them. You watch society for long enough, you start to figure out how people think. You figure out how people think..." Xerov is a Makuta-aligned Matoran of Lightning from Ga-Koro. He is able to figure out quite a bit about people from small details, and although he is sometimes wrong he is usually correct. Xerov is not his real name; he is actually called Elax. He is responsible for the death of Jalna, a Ta-Matoran. Biography Pre-RPG: At some point before he was introduced to the RPG, and while he still called himself Elax, Xerov met a group of female Matoran (a Ta-Matoran named Jalna, a Ko-Matoran named Myka, a Ga-Matoran named Traxia, and a Matoran of Lightning named Nikarra) on a beach, and befriended them. Over the next while, he became very attached with Jalna, and by the time she had left to return to Ta-Koro, Xerov was in a relationship with her. This relationship continued for exactly 20 years, until Xerov found Jalna with a Ta-Matoran. He left Jalna a note and went to the Falls, planning to jump off in order to kill himself, but Jalna followed him. When she tried to make him promise her that he wouldn't, he lashed out at her, and sent her over the cliff. He kept the promise not to kill himself, though, and it is the only thing which has kept him alive over the 80 years since. At her funeral, he found out that the Ta-Matoran was Jalna's brother, Tarrhus, and he swore to Xerov that he would find Jalna's murderer and kill them. After this, Xerov tried to run away from Ga-Koro, but fainted from exhaustion on the road. He was found by Vorex, a Toa of Magnetism, and left into an inn. Vorex had left him a note, and by reversing the letters in his mind, Xerov came up with his new name. He purchased clothing in order to make him more difficult to recognise, and then moved into the centre of Ga-Koro and kept his head down, until one fateful day, when he was at the same beach on which he met Jalna... Joske On the beach in Ga-Wahi, Xerov noticed a group gathering around Joske, the Ta-Matoran Kolhii player. Joske tricked a Toa into interacting with his friend and then walked away, examining him from a distance. Xerov realised what happened and confronted Joske, who began asking him questions about his 'gift'. Xerov's lack of self-belief irritated Joske, who slapped him repeatedly. Immediately afterwards a Tarakava showed up, and was held off by the Ta-Matoran. After that, Xerov left, planning to follow Joske's advice and find people who would accept him. Echelon Travelling across Mata-Nui seeking acceptance, Xerov eventually reached Ko-Wahi and encounted Echelon, the Necromancer. Echelon spoke to him of the followers of Makuta, and Xerov decided to join him. Echelon allowed Xerov to follow him, as he was planning to gather all of Makuta's followers together. He began at Iegasa's shrine in Ko-Wahi, where he met Kino Iho, Feongulf and several others. Xerov was slightly suspicious of Feongulf for a reason he couldn't place, and only spoke to say his name. After that, Echelon left, and received a vision from Makuta, telling him of Kalen's home in Ko-Wahi, the Anarchy's cave, and the Daedra. Echelon took Xerov with him to Kalen, but Kalen locked him out, leading him to try and listen in on the conversation. Echelon flung him back from the door, though. After this, they went on to find the Anarchy. After learning that Heuani had visited them and told them to attack Pala-Koro and destroy the ILS, Echelon told them to meet him in the Kalen's home in Ko-Wahi, but when they reached it, Kalen was less than impressed. Echelon then led them to the shrine instead, where they began planning the attack. They were joined by Ronkshou and later Ambages, and during this time Xerov figured out that Feongulf may not have been entirely devoted to the cause. When Ambages got them all to sign a contract, Xerov signed it as 'Xerov', despite the fact that it was not his actual name. After this, he left with Echelon on a reanimated Nui-Kopen, and fell asleep on the long journey to Xa-Koro. Xa-Koro After arriving in Xa-Koro, the group of Makuta Followers was met by Ahkmou, who provided weapons supplied by the Cultured Gentry. Xerov took a pistol and a knife, shortly before Echelon left for unknown reasons. Kino Iho found a building that would be a suitable base for the Followers, and while the others were distracted, Xerov confronted Feongulf. Although Feongulf didn't reveal that Xerov's suspicions were correct, he decided that he would still watch her closely for any suspicious behaviour. Heuani then arrived, and told the Makuta Followers that it was time to move and attack Pala-Koro. Xerov left along with Zenix and the Makuta Followers who weren't in the stealth team. Pala-Koro and the ILF Xerov held back in the battle, trying to avoid being damaged, finally coming out to fire at Tupua. However, he was attacked by Esao, and the shot went off course, the bullet lodging itself in Tupua's shoulder. Esao tied Xerov to a tree, embedding his knife above his head and throwing his pistol over the wall, and then knocking him unconscious. Xerov awoke shortly after the walls were destroyed, the fire burning through the vines keeping him tied. He grabbed his knife and pistol, and then retreated, no longer safe with the Elemental Energy-blocking field gone. When things started to shift in the ILF's favour, he decided to leave for Le-Koro, so that he would simply be assumed dead whether the Makuta Followers won or lost. Return to the Followers However, Xerov's escape was short-lived. While in Le-Koro, he bumped into Myka and Zyron. After a short argument between him and Zyron, Myka recognised him, and tried to confront him over Jalna's death. Xerov claimed responsibility, but said nothing else. After agreeing to finish the conversation in the morning, Xerov went to his room for the night. But before dawn, he left the inn, and when he saw the Makuta Followers in the jungle, he rejoined them. Upon overhearing a discussion about overthrowing Echelon, Xerov rushed ahead to warn the Toa of Magnetism. Shortly afterwards, Echelon went to summon Makuta, and Xerov watched from a short distance as he was pulled into Mangaia. Two Birds, One Bullet When Echelon returned with an infected mask, Xerov realised just how much danger he was in as a Follower, and began making plans to leave. However, he was pulled into a plot to take over Onu-Koro by Kyju, and after agreeing to help, he went to speak to Feongulf. He asked her to travel to Ta-Koro with him, to sort out some 'personal business', which he then revealed to be the assassination of an 'old friend' (Tarrhus). When questioned by Feongulf over the 'old friend', Xerov confessed to killing Jalna. After arriving in Ta-Koro, Xerov and Feongulf stayed in a less than pleasant inn, where they met Huaki, an agent of the Dreamer . Xerov had begun having flashbacks, and recognised the name from them, so he agreed to go to The Unfortunate Fikou ''to meet him. Journey's End Xerov met Zyron and Myka, now a couple, once again in Onu-Koro, having been followed there from Ta-Koro. Myka, too, had been summoned to ''The Unfortunate Fikou, which led Xerov to suspect some form of trap. Indeed, when they arrived, the image of The Dreamer that they had seen standing outside the inn turned out to be an illusion, and Erux took a shot at Xerov from a nearby rooftop. Myka, however, pushed Xerov out of the way and sacrificed herself. Revenge in mind, Xerov rushed on to the rooftop only to find the sniper gone, and realised just too late that he'd been set up; the Dreamer had planned for Myka to sacrifice herself and for him to rush on to the roof, and now Ussalry Matoran were headed toward the scene with Huaki claiming to have witnessed the crime and Xerov in a perfect position to have committed it. Feongulf tried to escape and bring Xerov with her, but he shot her in the leg in order to give himself up and the Dreamer made an appearance, telling Feongulf to leave. Xerov walked, arms raised, towards the Ussalry Matoran and Tarrhus who was leading them, allowing himself to be arrested. Appearance and Tools Xerov is a dark blue Matoran, slightly above average height. He wears a Kakama and has blue eyes. He wears a light grey jacket and dark grey trousers at all times. Abilities and Traits Xerov is very intelligent, and is able to figure out quite a bit about a person by observing their behaviour. This ability caused people to dislike him, and when he was young he was shunned by the others in his area. Now, even when people do not shun him he still believes that society hates him because he's 'different'. He decided to follow Makuta, because in his opinion, he had nothing left to lose. He switches between being egotistical and self-hating, making his behaviour slightly difficult to predict, although he is almost always guaranteed to have a witty remark to make. Relationships Friends and Allies *Echelon *KuAnLo *Makuta's Followers *Nikarra *Traxia *A Ta-Matoran named Jalna *Myka *Ambages (?) Enemies *Joske *Tarrhus *Lezac Quotes "Or are you just involved for his personality quirks and the insurance package?" ''Xerov on Echelon's devotion to Makuta. ''"I've spent a lot of time standing just outside of groups, and watching how people interact. Some people just try to be friendly, but others have a specific goal in mind, and manipulate others to reach it. And that was some pretty impressive manipulation." ''Xerov on Joske's manipulation of Rit. ''"Sorry mate, but I don't plan on staying for dinner." ''Xerov to KuAnLo, on the topic of being eaten. ''"Promise me, Elax! Promise me you won't do this!" Although not the most interesting quote, it has by far had the biggest impact on Xerov's life, as it left him owing an eternal debt to Jalna, and meant that he could never kill himself without disrespecting her final wish. ''"This is no heroic last stand. This is the final act of a man who has too much on his conscience." ''Xerov to Feongulf on giving himself up. Trivia *Xerov is Vorex spelt backwards. *Xerov's personality (and outlook on society) is heavily influenced by Vorex's behaviour in real life. Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Vo-Matoran